


Dark eyes (eyeless jack x reader)

by SLEEPINGTABLETS



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEPINGTABLETS/pseuds/SLEEPINGTABLETS
Summary: You meet jack and quickly become enemies with him, but as you spend more time together you grow on eachother. PLOT TWIST
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dark eyes (eyeless jack x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I might not update much cuz I dont have much motivation srry

..........


End file.
